The cast-spun (cast and spun) aluminum alloy hub has been widely applied in the field of cars due to the advantages of fast heat dissipation, light weight, energy conservation, good comfort, attractive appearance and the like. The machining process is that the spokes and the thick rim are formed by low pressure casting, and the thick as-cast rim is then made into the proper size and shape through strong thermal spinning. After thermal spinning, most metal grains of the rim become thinner and have a distinct fibrous structure, which greatly improves the overall strength and corrosion resistance of a wheel.
When the metal at the part A of the as-cast rim is spun by a spinning roller and then filled into the spun inner wheel flange B, the deformation of the as-cast structure is insufficient, the spun structure streamlines are not obvious, and the original as-cast structure is destroyed, so that the inner wheel flange B cracks when the hub is subjected to a large radial impact load, seriously affecting the safety of an automobile.